


The Immersion Therapy Job

by CatKing_Catkin



Category: Leverage
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Phobias, Rebuilding Trust, Recovery, Team Bonding, Water, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/pseuds/CatKing_Catkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2011 Livejournal Leverage Exchange, and based on a recent trip to Adventure Island. </p><p>Everyone had to do some bad things to take down Damien Moreau. Everyone had to go further than they'd ever gone before. But Hardison and Eliot found themselves the worst off afterwards - Eliot for compromising so many of his morals, and Hardison for being on the receiving end of it. He knows, rationally, that Eliot had always been planning to get him out of the pool before he drowned, no matter the cost. That doesn't mean he came out of his near-death experience without a few psychological scars.</p><p>Now that the dust has settled, it's time to attend to those scars. With Nate's blessing, Parker and Eliot agree to accompany Hardison on a bit of immersion therapy, to get him over his fear of water. Parker being Parker, she chooses to set the scene at a water park. Eliot being Eliot, he tags along to ensure nothing goes wrong and maybe, just maybe, to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hardison was not sure about this plan. Normally, he would trust Parker with his life. He had trusted Parker with his life, plenty of times before. But this wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the same at all.

Granted, it meant that he got to look at Parker in a bathing suit, rubbing sunscreen all over her exposed skin, so her plan couldn’t be all bad. Except, well, it could. He knew that it would be, this plan couldn’t be anything but a disaster. Even if Parker in a bathing suit rubbing sunscreen on was part of the package.

Hardison was left to sort their belongings into the locker they’d been assigned. Everything was stuffed haphazardly inside except for two towels, his wallet, and the bottle of sunscreen that Parker was even now capping again. She stood up and passed it back to him. He put it into the locker and closed the door tight. Then, and only then, did he turn to face her.

“You ready for this?” she asked, grinning broadly from ear to ear.

This was not a good plan. Even Parker in a bathing suit with just a bit of sunscreen left unrubbed behind her ear couldn’t change that. But Hardison returned her smile as best as he could, nodding.

“Y-Yeah,” he said. “You know it. This is gonna be awesome, Parker.”

“You betcha.” Without the slightest hesitation, she was off, out from under the shade of the locker shelter and striding boldly across the plaza under the blazing hot sun. Hardison started after her, only realizing when it was far too late that the sun had made the cobblestones of the path impossibly hot under his feet. Within five feet, he thought he knew what walking across hot coals must feel like.

“Ow…ow…Parker! Parker, hang, hang on a sec! I need my shoes, I… _ow_ …I really need my shoes. Good god, how has this place not been sued for damages.”

He hopped awkwardly over to a bench under a tree and sat down, lifting up his feet to check for the third degree burns that absolutely had to be forming. Parker had stopped, but she had stopped at the other side of the square, at the top of the stairs leading down to the sand and the park proper.

She smiled and waved. Hardison waved back, and then went back to checking his feet. They seemed unfairly unscalded.

Someone sat down next to him. A pair of what looked like black rubber slippers edged with neon green was dropped into his lap. A familiar voice said, “Here.”

Hardison looked up in shock. And, indeed, there was Eliot Spencer. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks, and, the hacker couldn’t help but notice, looking better while doing it than Hardison ever could. Even if his chest was riddled with unpleasant looking scars that made it just a little amazing that the hitter would ever want to be seen shirtless again.

“Put those on,” he said. “In this weather, with this much water around, walking barefoot will feel like walking over hot coals.”

The shoes looked ridiculous. When Hardison gingerly slipped them on over his feet, they felt ridiculous. But Eliot was already wearing a pair, and even if his feet weren’t burned the idea of having something between him and the ground felt like a good idea right now. If Parker was the one leading this expedition, and she was, Hardison knew that he was going to be a lot of walking today.

But there were more pressing matters than ridiculous shoes and hot cobblestones right now. Specifically, there was the matter of the man who had brought him the ridiculous shoes. Hardison had been reluctant enough to consent to this plan when it had been proposed by Parker. It had seemed an almost reasonable plan when proposed by Parker.

But having Eliot here changed everything.

“What are you doing here, Eliot?”

“Parker invited me,” said Eliot, confirming Hardison’s worst fears.

“Never took you for the water park type,” he said, unable to keep a note of accusation out of his voice.

“I could say the same to you,” said Eliot, unruffled by said note.

“Yeah, well…Parker invited me, too.” Hardison laughed, the sound impossibly uncomfortable and hollow in his ears. “Ridiculous, right? Just…Parker being Parker.”

Eliot got to his feet. “I thought it was a great idea,” he said. “She may be crazy, but you know what they say. Even a stopped clock is right twice a day. C’mon.” He jerked his head towards Parker, who was waiting at the edge of the stairs down to the sand. Her arms were folded, her feet were tapping, and to Hardison’s utter astonishment and chagrin she didn’t seem at all bothered by the hot cobbles. “She’s waiting.”

Hardison, against is better judgment, also got to his feet. He stepped tentatively out of the shade and onto the hot walkway again. The special shoes kept him from burning his feet.

Of course they did.

“It’s about time,” said Parker as soon as they reached her. She wriggled her way between them, linking their arms. “C’mon, it’s still early. School’s still out, so we won’t have to worry about lines.”

“Lines?” asked Hardison, unable to stop himself from swallowing nervously. “What…what are we going to be waiting in line for?”

“Water slides!” With a grip that no one but them would have believed on a girl so small and slim, Parker began to steer the two men off down the path, to an area of the park where multiple water slides towered over the path, casting layered shadows.

There was a small, shallow stream that ran beside the path – before Hardison knew it, Parker had steered him into that, instead. “W-Woah, hey!” he protested as his feet splashed in water that barely swirled around his ankles. He didn’t care. It was the principle of the thing, an omen of what was to come.

He regretted his outburst almost immediately when he felt Parker and Eliot’s eyes on him. Their concerned, careful gazes, focused like a lens. He didn’t want “concerned” and “careful” from either of them – not even Eliot, who had been the one to make this entire mess necessary. He wanted normal, he wanted rolled eyes and sideways glances and sighs of frustration and “Dammit, Hardison!”

As far as Hardison was concerned, this cautious, careful, _concerned_ glances from his two friends was just another sign of how wrong this would inevitably go.

This had seemed such a good idea when Parker proposed it. Ever since the team had taken down Moreau, Hardison had realized that their efforts to get to that point had left him with…something of a phobia of water. Oh, it was fine in a glass, but…swirling around his feet, closing over his head, heavy and thick and dark…

Nate called it “immersion therapy”. Hardison knew that their leader would only have approved this plan if some psychological technobabble was involved. He’d shown a disturbing propensity for that over the last year, just like Eliot had developed a propensity for doing damn stupid thing that put the team in danger…for taking those steps that got the job done at whatever the cost…

“Okay!” said Parker brightly, bringing them to a stop. “Where do we start?”

Early in the day as it was, she had planned for them to have their pick of slide.

Eliot, to Hardison’s amazement, seemed to be considering the choice as seriously as Parker was. “Something with inner tubes. Shallow drop pool. Start him off easy.”

“‘He’ might have opinions of his own, thank you,” Hardison snapped before he could stop himself.

Parker and Eliot turned their attentions to him with infuriating politeness. “So what are they?” asked the hitter.

Eliot, as always, was unfazed. Hardison had at least been hoping for a “dammit, Hardison”, and silently vowed that he would get one before the end of the day. Eliot had been remarkably sparing with them since Moreau, and if he was entirely honest with himself that had been bothering Hardison just as much if not more than water. Being treated with kid gloves by the other honestly only made everything worse. It had reached the point where he’d consider a good shove from Eliot to be a good sign.

 “W-Well…” The heat of both their gazes on him was…making it hard to think.  Another reason he was ready for this entire mess to be over and done with.“N-Not too high, I’ve kind of got a thing about really long falls, and it’d be good if I wasn’t dropped into really deep water at the end, and maybe somewhere near a bathroom…”

“I see one!” And with an almighty jerk, Parker was marching them off to the tallest water slide in the park. “Looks perfect.”

Hardison’s last request was a mumble. “…a-and maybe I could get a soda afterwards for going down?”

They heard him anyway. He’d found out early on in their partnership that they usually did, no matter how far across the room they were or who else they were talking to at the time. So he wasn’t entirely surprised when Parker patted him companionably on the back, and nodded.

“Sure,” she said. “We can even get Dippin Dots.”

“I hate Dippin Dots,” Eliot grumbled.

“Then we’ll get you a Snow Cone,” said Hardison, as Parker began to steer them towards their first stop of the day. “You like Snow Cones? ‘Course you do. Everybody likes Snow Cones. Especially when it’s hotter than the surface of the sun out.”

He was too busy looking up at the water slide, casing it as he would case a building who’s security he was about to take apart, to see Eliot smile faintly.

“Fine,” said his hitter. “Snow Cone.”

And, for a few brief minutes, they were satisfied.

The water slide they were going to go down required inner tubes that the three had to stand in line and retrieve from the splash pool. There was a choice between single tubes meant for one person or double tubes meant for two. Privately, Hardison held out hope for a double tube for most of their stint in the blessedly short line. But his hopes were soon dashed – double tubes were popular with every single lovey-dovey teenage couple or parent with small child ahead of them in line, and in the end Parker got so fed up with waiting that she flagged down the next single tube available and walked off with it.

A double tube was made available barely ten seconds later. Hardison reached for it on instinct to pull it back towards him…and then he met Eliot’s gaze. He found himself meeting Eliot’s gaze for what was probably entirely too long, before dropping the tube like it had burned him and grabbing up a single tube for himself.

As he walked away to follow Parker, he heard Eliot grumbling under his breath. Maybe he thought Hardison wouldn’t hear him, but Hardison did anyway and what he heard made him doubt that the hitter had been keeping his voice quite as low as he should.

“Damn it, Hardison…”

And before he entirely realized why, Hardison was smiling for the first time in days.

Those three words did far more to ease Hardisons’ nerves than the actual wait in line did. The tower they would have to climb to get to the top of the slide had to be at least forty feet in the air, and the wood was old and damp and the steps swayed faintly under his feet when the people around them moved too quickly. More than once, Hardison found himself grabbing reflexively onto an arm – whether it was Parker’s or Eliot’s proved a matter of blind, dumb chance. He didn’t mind which. Both of his friends were blessedly steady amidst the swaying press of bodies.

Parker and Eliot, for their parts, kept up a steady stream of chatter all the way up. Sometimes it was directed at him, sometimes it wasn’t. He appreciated it either way. It was a distraction. Right now, Hardison was up for any distraction up to and including a sudden attack by the flamingoes in the street show going on below.

It was when they were on the last turn in the stairs, on the stretch that would take them up to the last platform, that Eliot turned the conversation towards serious topics again. Most unfortunately, he chose the one serious topic that Hardison was most eager to avoid.

“All right,” he said softly. “Once you get yourself moving, Hardison, you’re not going to be able to stop what happens next.”

Hardison nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He kept them fixed on Parker’s back, on her swimsuit and her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. The line shuffled forward. They took a few steps up.

“Most important thing to remember is to get the hell out of the way when you hit bottom. I’m gonna be coming down after you. Last thing I want is to kick you in the head.”

Hardison nodded. His throat felt very tight, and very dry. He knew, on some level, that the hitter was trying to reassure him. On some level, he appreciated it. It just wasn’t a level that was presently holding much sway over the rest of his brain. Most of his brain was taken up by bad, _bad_ memories.

The platform swayed again – this time, it was Eliot who took the initiative to steady Hardison. But the feeling of the larger man’s hands on his shoulders, combined with his own gut wrenching anxiety, made Hardison jerk away as though Eliot’s hands had burned.

He only realized that he’d done so when he bumped lightly into Parker. She, of course, hadn’t noticed the swaying, and she glanced back at him with an annoyed frown on her face. “Jeez, wait your turn.”

“S-Sorry.” He held up his hands in apology and backed away, which only succeeded in making him bump into Eliot again. He looked back reflexively, enough to see the look in Eliot’s eyes as his friend looked down at him. Enough to see just how deep his eyes were and how all that depth held enough _sad_ to make it painful to look at.

Eliot nudged him gently in the ribs – the line was moving. Welcoming the chance to look away, Hardison moved on, taking a few more steps after Parker.

“It’s all right if you want to make some noise going down. Might make you feel better. No one would think anything about it, not in a place like this.”

“Eliot,” Hardison snapped, only just managing to keep his voice low. “I’ve got this,” A small, watchful part of him was amazed at how calm and cold his voice sounded.  And that small, watchful part also realized just what the expression on Eliot’s face was.

He looked…ashamed.

Hardison found that he didn’t know what to say to that. And he didn’t have time to say anything, because they’d reached the top of the tower. The only thing standing between him and the slide was Parker. And Hardison had trusted Parker with his life on a runaway train rigged with a bomb, but here and now she wasn’t anywhere near enough protection.

Possibly sensing his renewed distress, Parker glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. It was…actually a very heartening smile. Under most circumstances Hardison would be prepared to admit that she was even less reassuring than Eliot in nerve wracking situations. After all, she was insane. He knew and loved that about her. But comforting…that was a new one.

“Watch me,” she said. “I’ve taken bigger drops than this.”

The lifeguard overseeing the slide called her over, and Parker stepped forward to settle her inner tube in her spot. “In a high wind!” she added cheerfully over her shoulder. She swung herself into the inner tube, assuming the correct position only after a threatening scowl and a warning from the life guard. “Blindfolded!”

The light regulating the riders turned from red to green. Parker let out a wild whoop and pushed herself off, off and down and picking up speed so that she was out of sight within a New York second.  She left an empty space behind her that Hardison knew it was his turn to fill.

He did, moving quite smoothly and confidently for a man who just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide in a corner. He tried to move quickly – there was some kind of noise going on in the line behind them, probably people grumbling for him to hurry up already. By the time he’d gotten into position, the man in the spot beside him had gone down. Eliot took that spot.

“Okay,” he was murmuring. “Just hold on and don’t drag your feet and _hey!”_

Hardison didn’t even hear Eliot shout out, as something struck him hard in the back. Before he knew what was happening, he was sliding down and down and down. Eliot’s hand only just managed to brush his shoulder and miss.

The next thirty seconds were nothing but speed and silence. The next fifteen seconds were Hardison colliding with Parker, a lot of shouting ,the hard _smack_ of bodies hitting water at high speed, a much louder _crack_ that he couldn’t identify…and then nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up slowly, and painfully, the world swimming in and out of focus. He woke up laying on something soft, staring up at what was definitely a nice, safe ceiling with a flickering fluorescent light.

He tried to sit up, and was pushed back down by a pair of slim, thin, yet impossibly powerful hands.

“Hey, hey, hey! Horizontal time!”

His head bounced back against nothing firmer than an old pillow, but it still set his head to aching fiercely again. Hardison groaned, pressing a hand to his mouth in a vain attempt to muffle the sound. His vision swam again, and he wondered whether or not he’d lost consciousness. Except he couldn’t have lost consciousness, he couldn’t be thinking if he’d lost consciousness…

“Uh-uh. Nap time’s over.”

The hands were back, shaking his shoulders far more gently. When Hardison blinked the dots and spots away, the blob hovering over his bed that had previously been worthy of starring in a horror movie resolved itself into Parker.

Other details began to assert themselves at that point, chiefly the fact that Hardison felt like garbage warmed over even beyond his pounding head. His nose and mouth felt as though they’d been rubbed raw with sandpaper, his eyes stung as though he’d gotten on the wrong side of one of Eliot’s lethal entrees. Even breathing hurt.

He looked over at Parker, who was perched on a chair with her knees drawn up to her chest. The little thief was watching him carefully. Again with the concern. Why was everyone taking such cart blanche to fuss over Hardison lately?

“You knocked your head against the bottom of the splash pool,” she said. “You’ve been out for twenty minutes. I think that legally qualifies you as brain damaged.”

…Hardison revised his previous opinion. That felt about right, and that was a damn good reason to take cart blanche to fuss over him.

“W-What…and what was I…?” He winced as his raw throat was forced to perform. But Parker, bless her dearly, seemed to understand.

“A fight started behind us in line. Some housewife went Loony Tunes on a couple of high school kids that tried to cut in front of her little toddler. Never mind the fact that that little guy was well under the regulation forty two inches. It got up the stairs, one of the guys knocked into you and knocked you down the slide.” She smacked her fist into her palm for emphasis. Another detail that Hardison managed to register in that moment was that Parker wasn’t as unharmed as she’d appeared when he’d first regained consciousness. Bruises, vicious black and yellow bruises, were already starting to form along her arms.

She felt him staring, though, and smiled. “It’s okay,” she said. “Like I said – I’ve done bigger drops than that before. In a high wind.” As she spoke, she shifted herself from the chair to the few inches of empty cot left unoccupied by his dead weight. “Blindfolded. In my sleep.” She reached over to fussily adjust a gauze pad he hadn’t even felt before that moment. “Seriously, I…think I actually sleepwalked it one time. Archie says I would never have wasted my time on a diamond necklace that cheap if I’d been in my right mind.”

“You do have very high standards,” Hardison croaked. Parker frowned worriedly at the sound of his voice.

“…I don’t want you to be brain damaged, Hardison.”

He tried for his smoothest, most charming, and above all his most reassuring smile. Parker returned it, hesitantly, which was still a damn good sign. “S’okay. I’ve got a lot of brain to spare.”

“Museums usually have lots of nice paintings and valuables work to spare,” Parker said. To his dazed, exhausted astonishment, she gently took one of his hands. “Doesn’t mean they don’t sound every alarm in the place when I make off with some if it.”

Hardison found that he was…actually rendered speechless. To make matters stranger, he didn’t think it was entirely due to the chlorine that had ripped up his sinus cavity.

He also couldn’t blame the chlorine on what he said next, although he knew he wouldn’t. It was a question that needed to be asked. As nice and peaceful and quiet as this moment was, it wasn’t…finished. It wasn’t right.

“S-So…where’s Eliot?”

Parker grinned her familiar mischievous grin. “Cooling his jets in park lockup. I don’t know if he was actually going to go….well, you know how Eliot gets around bad guys. But he was making enough noise and looking scary enough that park security marched him off. They want bail.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet they do.” Hardison sighed. “I’ll pay it, Parker. No worries.”

Parker nodded slowly. “…I’m sorry I invited him.”

“I’m not.” Hardison began trying to manage the laborious process of pushing himself up into a sitting position. This time, Parker helped him. “It was…it was a good move, Parker. A good deal. I’m glad he was here.”

“You are? Wow.”

“Nah. I mean…” He tried to lever himself upright. Parker helped him do so, despite her frowning. “Sure it was… _weird,_ having him show up. And it would have been nice if you’d keyed me in ahead of time, because Eliot Spencer in swim trunks is a sight that needs _serious_ forewarning.”

Parker’s frown turned into a grin fast enough to make his head spin, as she slipped an arm around his waist. “If that’s what floats your boat.”

That smile and those words keyed Hardison into exactly what he’d said about a microsecond too late. “N-No, of…of course not. It’s just…damn, Parker, way to do nothing for my self confidence. I thought that was the whole point of this song and dance.”

They were walking towards the door now. Hardison knew that there should be a med tech or a paramedic somewhere, and wondered briefly what nefarious things Parker must have done to get him out and keep him out this long.

“I like you better,” Parker said, pushing the door open and steering them out into the bright, blinding sunlight. “And so does Eliot.”

Hardison was too busy sputtering for several seconds after that to notice that Parker had steered him out of the shade and back onto the path. It wasn’t until the heat started seeping into the soles of his feet again that he realized that his ridiculous black rubber shoes were gone.  Parker took pity and kept him to the shade as much as possible on the way. She very kindly said nothing about the fact that, for all his sputtering, Hardison never quite managed to deny her words.

The park lockup was well away from the park clinic. Hardison supposed he could see the logic in that, although he wasn’t too fond of the walk it took to get there. And there was only one cell, and that one cell held Eliot Spencer.

Parker handled most of the arrangements. Hardison just…stood off to the side and stared at the door that would lead to Eliot, stood and stared until Parker nudged him lightly in the ribs and held up the key.

“Managed to get out of paying bail,” she said. “But if we don’t, we have to go. Like, nowish. Works for you, right?”

Still feeling as though his insides had been scraped raw with chlorine, Hardison had no hesitation about nodding. No hesitation…until a memory finally made its way through the fog of concussed confusion.

“…my soda. A-And my ice cream.” He scowled at Parker, a gesture he didn’t really mean or feel. “You both _promised_ , don’t you dare try and back out on me.”

Parker rolled her eyes, a gesture that he knew was a theatrical one more than anything else. She was already moving to unlock the door. “I didn’t forget,” she grumped. “Guess Nate’s wearing off on me – I was actually being honest when I made that promise.”

The door swung open. And there sat Eliot, unharmed and unscathed except for a few bruises over his chest and a truly vicious shiner under his eye. He was staring out the barred window in the tiny room, and gave no acknowledgement of their presence even though the hinges had squeaked to high heaven.

“Did you get all that?” Parker asked.

The hitter nodded, still without looking over at them. Hardison realized that he had the same look in his eyes that he’d had when the three of them were on the tower. That strange, shamed, sad look that just didn’t look right.

He made it his life’s mission at that point to make sure that Eliot never looked that way again.

“Good,” he said loudly. “Then get your trunks out of this box, Eliot – I think these nice people in the whistles and goggles want to see the back of our heads as soon as possible. Besides, traffic is going to be _hell_ by now, even as far as the nearest DQ.”

Eliot started slightly when Hardison addressed him. But the surprise only lasted a second – then he smiled wryly. He got up, and stretched, and even bruised he looked better in swim trunks than Hardison had any right to ever expect.

“Sorry,” he said. “One of those life guards got me pretty good. If he wasn’t an ex-KGB operative, he at least had a desk job.”

“And how do you figure that?” Hardison asked, stepping aside to let Eliot join them. He expected the three of them to assume their usual arrangement – Hardison on one side, Eliot on the other, Parker in the middle and all but hanging off them. They didn’t, to his surprise but not at all to his displeasure. Instead, Eliot stood to his left side, and Parker stood to his right.

He hadn’t realized that he’d been shivering, from a combination of the blistering heat of the sun and the chill of the water still seeped into his bones, until their warm bodies on either side of him made the shivers subside.

“But we’re not going to DQ,” Eliot said, as they began the trek towards the front of the park. “I know a place ten minutes off the highway where they make their own ice cream. Problem with you two is, you grew up in city streets full of franchise chains. Never  got the chance to learn what quality tastes like.”Eliot had lost his ridiculous shoes in the melee, too, and so Hardison found that he once again felt safe in sympathizing with his teammate. The hot cobblestones under bare feet were absolute murder.

Except for Parker, strangely enough. But Parker was Parker, he knew better than to try and comprehend. Better to just enjoy being along for the ride.

Water slides couldn’t compare to his two teammates. With them by his side, Hardison felt like he could take on the world. He could set his feet in the water and let himself go under. They would be there to pull him up.  He could face the real, tangible, physical world. They wouldn’t be there to keep him from getting hurt, but they would be there to give him sympathetic looks that he could focus on dispelling.

And they would be there to promise ice cream and ensure that it was, of all things, “quality” ice cream.

It hadn’t been a good day. Hardison’s head hurt, and his throat was raw. Eliot was bruised and tired. Parker was getting a sunburn under her ears.

But progress had been made today, and progress would be made in future. Most importantly, he felt safe by their sides again. It wouldn’t do anymore to have one or the other – one in front and one behind, one on either side, two pairs of eyes instead of one. It was all about the balance and the symmetry and the perfection that was the three of them, supporting him and bolstering him up and bringing out the very best in him. Two pairs of hands, two understanding smiles, two bodies for him to cling to when things got bad.

Hardison tightened his grip around their shoulders as he yelped and skipped over the hot pathway until they’d reached the safe shade of the lockers. And he still braved the heat again to refill the water bottle at the fountain while Parker got their things out of the locker and Eliot sat and rested.

And if that wasn’t an expression of the deepest of loves, Hardison didn’t know what was.


End file.
